


You made me do it

by Flouf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, I'm Sorry, Imma tag it anyways :p, Like, M/M, Mind Control, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has Issues, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flouf/pseuds/Flouf
Summary: Tony got Ultron in his head using the power of mind stone and Steve is pining after Tony.That's all it is.Oh yeah and Tony turns evil (Kinda)along the way.





	1. Yeah, you made me do it

**Author's Note:**

> MY FRIEND MADE ME DO THIS SO DON'T @ ME OK- 
> 
> BYEEEEE
> 
> **runs away**

The world was never kind to the man named Tony Stark. His problems kept stacking and stacking up, but he vowed that he wasn't going to let them get to him… yet particular ones did.

Afghanistan was the first one that affected him. Of course it did, it was when he got his first reactor. 

The Chitauri attack on NYC got to him, secondly, he flew a nuke into space to save the world.

Ultron was next on the list, he still can't get over it, no matter how much he tried. He can't help but feel guilty about JARVIS even though he is alive, in Vision.

The most recent one, Civil war, hurt him more than the three combined ever could. He lost his family that week. It was the most pain he has ever been in- mentally and physically. He blamed himself for Rhodey, he blamed himself for lashing out at Bucky, he blamed himself for letting his team fall apart right under his nose. 

But now wasn't the time for repressed memories to crawl and claw their way up- at least that's what he said to himself.

“FRI? What time is it?” Tony asked.

“It is currently 10:13 AM Boss, you haven't slept for the past 2 days. I strongly advise you get some sleep soon or I will be forced to get Miss Potts.” The A.I. said, Irish lacing her voice.

“Ok, ok baby girl. I'll get some rest,” He got up from where he was working, yawning. “Don't wake me up unless I'm dying, Ok?” He said jokingly.

“Sure thing, Boss.” FRIDAY chimed.

The trek to his room was way too long for his liking, a long hallway and an opportunity for anyone to come and talk to him. To Tony, that's the last thing he needs right now, at least that's what he thought he needed.

But Pepper begged to differ.

"Tony," She called out from behind him, "You can't keep distancing yourself from us. Even after what happened with Steve," he flinched at the word, "I'm not saying I forgive him, I will  _ never _ forgive him," she placed a tender hand on Tony's shoulder, looking into his brown doe eyes, "I'm saying that it's not an excuse to distance yourself from us, you need help, Tony. And we can do just that, but you have to let us." And with that, she left him standing in the hallway, trapped within his thoughts.

The nightmares that night didn't do him any favours either. 

They were repetitive at this point. They were mainly about Siberia, varying in ways. Sometimes he kills Steve and Bucky, sometimes he dies, sometimes it's someone close he loves in the suit instead of him and all he can do is watch from the sidelines.

He would often wake up with cold sweat running down his back and only a couple hours of sleep. So he tended to avoid it as much as possible.

His alarm read 3:28AM. He'd only been asleep for 5 hours.

"I can't even get one night of sleep can I?" He thought to himself out loud.

He tries to sleep again but the nightmares kept bothering him, as usual, so he went to the workshop and work his nightmares away- as usual.

But it came to a surprise that Vision, of all people, was standing there staring at him.

"Vis? What are you doing here?" He asked the android. But something was off about him, a glassy look in his eyes, like he's there but not actually  _ there _ .

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm here for, Tony".

This was very odd of vision. He had never addressed Tony in that way before.

Vision took a step forward.

"Oh surely you can remember me Tony. Although, it has been a few years since we last met." Then it clicked inside him.

"Ultron" Tony said, voice wavering a bit as unwanted memories flooded back in.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner folks. Now, you're probably wondering: Ultron, what the hell are you doing inside of Vision? Well, Tony. I came here for one thing and one thing only." Vision- No, Ultron started advancing on him. But for some reason, he couldn't move. Like his body was frozen in place and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ultron was in reaching distance of Tony and as soon as he was he grabbed his forehead and Tony knew what it was like to experience  _ true pain _ .

It felt as if every atom in his body had started collapsing in on each other and blew up. It was as if he could feel the pain of every single person in the universe.

It was too much for Tony.

He felt himself being dropped on the floor, but as soon as he felt the cold floor on his face, black patches invaded his line of sight and soon he could see nothing.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Thank You for letting me in. _

  
  


Tony woke up from where he was, curled up on the floor, face on the cold tiles.

Everything was a giant blur and ringing was not a pleasant thing to have after passing out.

Eventually, his eyes got used to the surroundings and they focused on another body in the room. Vision was on the floor as well, but it seemed that he wasn't conscious yet.

He probably should've been panicking, not remembering how he ended up on the floor, Vision too. But he was oddly calm.

But then he was reminded that Vision was in the floor and that calm feeling had flew out the window. He shook the Android's shoulder and got a low groan escaping Vision's lips as he opened his eyes.

A smile found it's was to Tony's lips when he saw his friend wake up. He made an effort to stand up bit he couldn't do anything, his legs were asleep.

"Mind giving me a hand Vision?" He asked him but was cut off by Vision apologizing profusely. 

"Tony I am so so sorry. I never meant this to happen. I will fix this even if it kills m-"

Tony promptly cut him off, "Vis, Its fine, I'm alive, that's what matters, right?"

Vision' s facial features softened at that and extended a hand to help the man up.

"Yes, that is all that matters"

Tony could swear that he heard a chuckle at the back of his mind.

\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. You broke my trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens.

That incident with Vision happened over a week ago, and ever since he has had streaming ideas for suit upgrades and new materials he could make them out of. One of the ideas he had was this thing called 'nanotech', and as soon as he even the idea, he knew what he had to do.

It's been a week now and he has finally finished the nanobots, programmed them to form a suit to his measurements and field tested them with the reactor. It worked perfectly.

_"Tony Stark, you absolute_ **_fucking_ ** _genius"_ He thought putting emphasis on the " _fucking_ ".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then he had his best idea yet. The people _need_ more Iron man, he _needs_ more suits. He _needs_ to be better.

No one else would be hurt because of him because he will be _everywhere_. He will be their shield. He'll make sure of that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can I go home yet?" Scott asked, fed up and bored of staying away from his little girl, his home.

"Not yet, we need to stay underneath a little while longer." Sam said, a hint of annoyance crept in his words.

"Can you guys be quiet _please_ ," Clint muttered loud enough so that they could hear "Can't you see how quiet Steve has been recently?" They all turn to Steve, who has been silently staring out of the motel window for some time now.

Steve can't help but wonder if Tony was alright… after all, he did slam his shield into his chest for God's sake.

Sam snapped him out of his thoughts, with a worried "You okay Steve?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sam." Steve replied.

There was a piercing silence that hung over their heads in the now empty room- the others had left the room while they were 'talking'.

He sighed. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" He asked, hes know his friend for that long, he knows how to read him.

"Yeah," He replied after a minute of silence. He sighed, realising that the condescending look he was giving him wasn't going to stop. " I can't help it, okay? I left him there in that bunker in freezing cold conditions, what if I left him to die?" He finally croaked out, tears threatening to spill in his eyes.

He noticed his eyes watering and tried to soothe him.

"Don't worry Steve," he smiled gently. "He'll be _fine_ . If I know anything about Tony, I know that he can pull through anything- no matter how bad." She _knew_ what had happened in that bunker two months ago, she had seen the security tapes, she _knew_ what he had done.

"But I-" Steve started, but sam cut him off quickly, "If you want to know how he is doing why don't you check on the TV? You know Tony can't stay away in hiding forever." Natasha proposed, beaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their rooms weren't the greatest, two rooms, they each had one double bed and two single beds, Nuclear family style. Currently, they both had two small televisions that only had a couple of channels, news included.

The rest of the Rogues entered back into the room when they heard the faint noise of the Television over their own murmuring.

"And today, the famous tech-savvy millionaire Tony Stark has publicised that he will be launching an entirely new range of his famous 'Iron man suits'- or 'Iron men', I should say," This got a reaction out of the Rogues,"What one man wasn't enough so he is taking over the Police force now?" Wanda remarked, snickering afterwards, but was quickly shushed,"because he announced that he will be working with the police force with his new prototypes, every single police officer will be getting state of the art Iron Man drones to help them on their own missions, saving the world one crime at a time. This will revolutionise the Police force dramatically."

Everyone was speechless, No-one - Not even Natasha, who knew Tony inside and out- saw this coming.

Clint was the first one to break the silence, "We're so fucked."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. and ruined us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me pls

"We're so fucked." 

That earned a look from everyone.

"I mean think about it, Stark has these things all over the place, you think we can just walk around anywhere, he knows something, something we don't, he wants to get us before we get him. He's got us trapped." Clint was practically fuming at this point.

Natasha went to comfort him, "Clint calm down, it won't kill us."

"Oh that's rich, 'It won't kill us' it  _ will _ . We're basically sharkbait in infested waters. And guess who the shark is?"

"Stark" Sam whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner folks! Now if you'll  _ excuse  _ me then, I'm going to try to get myself not killed." He marched to the door.

Clint left the room almost silently, still bristling. "Congratulations idiot, you just signed our death warrant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say Tony was excited was a drastic understatement- he was buzzing and fidgeting eagerly in his chair. Today was the unveiling of the revolutionary Iron Man range. The tensions were high, with both his own and the media’s expectations.

But he couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. It felt as if he didn't have the idea himself, like he copied it off someone else- and for the record Tony Stark does  _ not _ copy off  _ anyone _ . No matter whether it was paranoia or just simple insecurities, it felt wrong nevertheless.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, ‘You know, if you get too worried your hair might fall out.’.

Tony looked up and frantically looked around the room, nobody was there except him and the Iron man drones.  _ Was he really going  _ that  _ crazy? Was the work that he was doing  _ too much  _ for him? Was he  _ finally  _ at the end of his tether? _

The voice spoke again, ‘You know, I thought you'd figure… Me out sooner, but I guess I overestimated you, Tony Stark."

Tony gulped, he knew exactly who he was, "Ultron." He said to the empty room, voice cracking as the memories from a week ago came back.

A black figure of sludge and broken joints of metal emerged out of nowhere and laughed, low and dangerous, "It's about time you figured out who I was." 

Tony realised he had been standing the whole time, he started backing away until his back touched the wall, holding up his gauntlet the emerged from his watch.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'm merely I'm your head, I don't exist in the real world. But I assure you I am  _ very _ real." Ultron explained.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to make a deal. And unlike your so-called 'family'  _ I _ won't leave you  _ or  _ let you down and _ I will make you wanted _ ." Ultron continued.

Tony looked down, ashamed. Ultron clearly took that differently, like he was refusing. Ultron pointed one metal finger at Tony, practically touching his forehead

"I won't leave your mind I can't even if I wanted to, I am permanently stuck in here, so the best thing I can do is a compromise, if you say no, I will do my damndest to make your life a living nightmare." He threatened.

Tony smirked, "Sorry sunshine, but that's reality for me." Tony looked him straight in the eyes, "and if you even  _ think _ to even touch the ones I love, I will do everything to make  _ your life  _ hell."

Utron smirked, “Alright Tony, I'll leave you alone for now, to say your goodbyes and all that sappy crap, but keep in mind, that when I return -and I will- i will show you no mercy and I will make you pay.”

The dark figure vanished from his vision and he was left alone with the iron legion, their metallic faces judging him silently as he collapsed down, head buried in his hands sobbing.


	4. You leave me no choice

“C’mon guys, Tony wouldn't do that to us, he's our friend.” Steve tried.

Natsha’s patience was at its end, she had heard enough of Steve thinking he's going to be let back into America because  _ Tony is his friend _ , she's had  _ ENOUGH _ of everyone bad-mouthing Stark because of the labels Steve had plastered on him. 

“Steve.  _ Shut up _ .” everyone was stunned into silence as Natasha scowled pointedly at their companion. “You of  _ all  _ people should  know that Tony isn't coming to help us- not after what  _ you  _ did to him.” 

Clint, who had entered the room from his walk, turned his head to Steve and asked, “Steve, what happened?”

“It wasn't my fault, he was trying to attack Bucky…” Steve tried to reason.

“I  _ think  _ it's time for a lesson about human anatomy Steve. Do you know what happens when a vibranium shield slams into the sternum with the force of a super soldier behind it?” Natasha clearly knew what she was doing as she sarcastically yet furiously mentioned every point, in precision, all to make Steve  _ crack _ .

Everyone stared at the aforementioned ‘Super soldier’, expecting him to have the answer, but  _ alas _ , he did not.

“You did  **_what_ ** ?” Clint shouted

“For those of you who don't know, the ribcage undergoes a lot of damage and breaks, piercing the lungs and deflating them. That's all happening while he has sustained blunt head trauma due to two enhanced individuals trying to kill him. Not to mention the extreme hypothermia he is suffering due to being in Siberia. That isn't your fault...  _ because _ ?” Natasha almost screamed, she wanted to break him, she wanted to tear him down limb from limb until he was reduced to atoms.

The whole room was shocked into silence.

She looked around the from to meet everyone eyes

"He knows where we are, he always had. But he never said anything about us, I would love nothing more than to go back and apologise to Tony, but it's because all of you won't get up off your sorry ass and actually do something." And with that, she left.

The only person who said anything afterwards was Wanda, "Why is everyone so worried about this? It's what Stark deserves anyways." She snarled.

"Can you shut up as well?" Clint snapped.

This shocked her into silence. Up until now, Clint was nothing but nice to her and this current outburst surprised her. 

"Steve…. You didn't tell me that this happened." Sam said.

"But he was trying…" he trailed off that sentence, knowing that if he finishes it is not going to end well.

Clint stormed out of the room followed by Sam and Wanda, leaving Steve all alone with the faint noise of the TV in the background.

  
  


_____________________________________

Tony didn't end up doing the conference after that, he left that to Pepper. He honestly felt like shit. Like a truck had hit him, then reversed on him while spikes were on the tyres. 

He concealed himself in his workshop, working on upgrades for the Iron legion, he knows it's pointless, but he can't do much else, he can't sleep, he's not hungry and all he really needs is coffee, that's what he thinks anyways.

"Hey." A voice behind him stirred.

He turned towards the source, "Hey." 

A frown appeared on Pepper's facial features, "Tony, you know you can talk to us right? And before you say anything, I know you've been so busy you haven't had any time to talk to anyone, but now that it's over, can you tell me what's going on, Please?" 

A voice spoke in his head. " _ Don't _ .".

"It's nothing Pep, really. I'm fine, just been more… stressed than usual." Tony replied, putting in a mask not even Pepper could see through.

Pepper visibly relaxed and said," Come upstairs Tony, spend some time with us. You know you could use it." 

And Tony did just that.

  
  
  
  
  


_ "You have one month Tony, make it count." _


	5. You can’t avoid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones a bit short :p

The past 3 weeks have been so hectic, he has made a decision to try and get the Rogues back, he was terrified of what Ultron was going to do once he had taken over his body. And since he had fallen into Ultron's trap, he had to do everything he could to prevent Ultron. 

Even if it means getting the Rogues back.

The UN had finally agreed to let the Rogues come back into the country only if they sign the accords, tampered by Tony of course. All of them had agreed, Clint and Scott both got to see their families as soon as they set foot on American soil.

Tony was too enveloped into adding protection from Ultron all around the facility, so he didn't have time to greet their new guests.

Tony was worried, very worried. His body has been feeling less and less like himself.

Vision was there helping him too, he had suspected something was wrong since he couldn't hear the pestering voice of Ultron in his head. He had confided with Tony on it, but Tony was kept from saying anything about it, Vision had noticed he couldn't speak about it just like him before. He was smart enough to put 2 and 2 together and wanted to help Tony out of the mess he had caused.

_____________________________________

The trip back for the Rogues was fairly quiet, except for Clint and Scott, they were discussing what they were going to do when they got back home. Natasha hasn't said a word since that night. Sam and Wanda were having a conversation about something but Steve wasn't bothered to listen. 

He was just worried about Tony. He wanted to talk to him as soon as the plane landed.

But unfortunately, his request was not granted.

"Where's Tony?" He asked to Natasha- big mistake.

She did a full 180° and looked Steve right in the eyes and said in the most dangerously low voice ever, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because he had a shield smashed into his sternum and might not want to see the person who lied, used and almost killed him." 

He flinched at the words, they cut deep.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." A female voice said.

"Pepper." Clint said.

"That's Miss Potts to you, Mr Barton." Pepper didn't even bat an eye.

"Sorry." He murmured. 

"Tony has been slaving these past three weeks trying to get you all back, much to my disapproval, so I expect you to show some decency and respect his wishes of not coming here to meet you." Pepper said, eyeing every one of them with enough fury to make even Natahsa flinch.

"You will be staying at the compound and be under house arrest for 3 years, after the 3 years are up, you can make the choice of staying or leaving, but keep in mind, that if you leave you will remain a civilian. This is the absolute best deal Tony could make in such short notice, so he apologises if it's not up to your standards." Pepper laced the last part with sarcasm.

"Now if you'll follow me to your rooms, you can get settled in." She motioned them to follow.

The tour was brief, she explained what they could and couldn't do making the consequences as clear as possible.

Meanwhile, in another room across the compound, Tony felt an immense jolt of pain and then fell from his desk onto the floor. It was happening. 

"FRIDAY, tell Vision that he's here."


	6. The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for my boy tony, SHOUTOUT TO VISION FOR TRYING, and im so sorry

Pain erupted all throughout his body and he started shaking violently. His head felt like it was going to explode. An ear-piercing screech was all he could hear.

A voice -most likely Vision's- was saying something to him, and a hand was barely felt on his back, but it did nothing. He screamed out in pain one final time and then all faded to black.

_____________________________________

Then everything stopped.

Tony was breathing heavily, on all fours and eyes staring at the ground, wide and adjusting to the light, like he just got woken up from sleep or something.

"Tony?" Vision asked, voice filled with concern.

Tony's head snapped up almost robotically to meet the eyes of Vision.

And then he realised that this wasn't Tony anymore, his once brown doe eyes are now red and mechanical. His facial features hardened and look more stern.

Tony then pushed Vision with enough strength to knock him back quite a bit.

Vision stared up at Tony, who was now looming menacingly over him, with nothing but fear in his eyes.

Tony got said something, "Honestly Vision, Thank you, I never would have gotten here without you, but I have one last favour to ask of you," Tony was in his face now, madness covering his features, he reached into Visions forehead, ripping out the mind stone with inhuman strength, "I'm gonna have to take the stone back." He said to the lifeless body of the once alive android.

Having the stone in his hands, Tony- No Ultron said, "FRIDAY, delete all of your footage in the last hour.".

"But boss-" FRIDAY protested.

"That's an order, FRIDAY." Tony's voice came cold and stiff, taking no nonsense whatsoever.

"Done boss." FRIDAY said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Not even an hour later FRIDAY said, "Boss, the Rogues have arrived at the compound accompanied by Miss Potts." 

Ultron grinned maniacally at the screen he was looking, "Lets go greet some old friends then, shall we?"

_____________________________________

The entrance to the compound was huge, so big Steve was a little bit intimidated. 

Everywhere, there was the now dubbed by the media "Iron legion' watching their every move. Pepper had said beforehand that these were positioned everywhere due to 'safety reasons', yet Steve knew the real reason was behind it.

They all made their way through the reception and was greeted by an  _ oh-so familiar _ face making his way down the stairs beside.

Tony Stark was dressed in a casual T- shirt while wearing some simple -yet formal- jeans and a black blazer. And to finish off the look, he was wearing orange tinted glasses.

He descended down the steps followed by two Iron Man suits, both of them staring at the Rogues with cold, dead eyes.

Relief flooded Steve's face as he tried to approach Tony, but froze as Tony stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Rogers, you're already on thin ice,I wouldn't want it anymore cracked now do we?" Tony was advancing onto Rogers, "even after all of the work I've put into getting you idiots back." He was staring directly into his eyes, Steve noticed that something was off about them, they were more mechanical than they were before.

"Tony…" Steve started, but Tony cut him off, "Now don't start with that 'Oh my gosh Tony I'm so sorry I  _ hope _ you can forgive me!' Because it won't work, but I haven't come down here just to see you and your pretty face," he turned back to the rest of the group, " it has taken me 4 weeks to get you here, 4 weeks of hell, and if you can give me those 4 weeks back, then don't fuck this up.”

And with that, he turned on his heel into the labyrinth of a compound.

Steve was shocked into silence, Tony wouldn't ever speak to the team like that, even on a bad day. Something was up, and he's going to find out what that was, he would make  _ sure of that. _


End file.
